Mandatory
by LuvTheEars2232
Summary: Spock's world is finally starting to look bright, that is until ,as usual, Klligons have to screw everything up.I suck at summaries...REALLY ANGSTY...
1. Chapter 1

Mandatory

Ch.1

**A/N: I had this little plot bunny hopping the crap out of my head after reading continuous amounts of Spock and Uhura Fanfictions about when Uhura is pregnant, and I decided I wanted to try it out. I'm not a professional writer and some of the personalities may be a little off, so I thought I'd warn you ahead of time. Also it's gonna get pretty angsty. Peace and Long Life…**

They reclined on the couch of their quarter the same way that they have been every night of the past five months. Nyota reclined leisurely against the arm of the couch, her legs wrapped around Spock's waist, while his hands rested on her very rounded belly, as she idly traced the outline of his ear always lingering slightly longer than necessary at the very prominent point.

"Did you ever think that when I accepted the job as your teacher's aide, that we'd end up like this?" She wondered out loud.

"No I did not, in fact if you were tell me anything of the sort I would have asked that you seek out psychiatric help." He replied matter-of-factly. She burst into a fit of giggles, and he gave one of the rare 'Spock Smiles' where the corners of his mouth turned up very faintly, only Nyota would be able to know that he was smiling.

"Your sense of humor has grown tremendously since I first met you adun." she stated after she had regained her composure.

"I find it easier the more I am in your presence, you are a large influence." She smiled and it was cut off by a small yawn that Spock didn't fail to notice. "I believe that you require rest, you have not been sleeping adequately, and I do not wish for harm to befall you."

"I'm fine, I like sitting this way, I can stay up a little longer." She insisted, she was tired and she knew it, but she didn't want to end such a lovely moment because something as mundane as a yawn.

He stood up; she pouted, but allowed him to help her up. It was like her body was going against her mind, her mind wanted to stay up and talk because she knew Spock was going to meditate as soon as she was fast asleep, but her body wanted to sleep. The movement in her stomach said that the children agreed with her mind. She stopped in the door way of their sleeping alcove, and rubbed her belly.

"Is something wrong Nyota?" He was alarmed by her stopping so abruptly.

"I'm fine Spock, it's just that your children would rather stay up, and are moving like crazy. It's not healthy to worry so much ashayam."

"I have adequate reason to do so." He said as he led her to the large bed. Once she was situated, he laid down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and his chin resided on her head. It was like that for some time, they lay basking in the company of the other, until Nyota broke it.

"You didn't win you know, the only reason I complied with coming to bed is because I have to be on the bridge tomorrow."

"No, you do not. Dr. McCoy has authorized medical leave; you do not have to return to the bridge until after the twins are born." Spock told her, he knew she wouldn't be happy about it, but it was for precautionary measures.

"When did he do that!" She asked incredulously.

"This morning I noticed that your feet were starting to swell more that is the norm, and you are excessively tired, I informed Dr. McCoy. He stated that you should require medical leave to insure that you don't not exert yourself more than is necessary. I agree." She could feel his chest rumble against her cheek with the sound of his words. She wanted to argue, but she knew the attempt would be futile, plus she too tired. She settled for saddened sigh. "I only fear for your welfare k'diwa."

"I know. I'll find something to do." She said, she gave a final yawn and drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: How was it! Reviews are love though I know this chapter was rather short I will endeavor to make them longer as time progresses. I'm suffering from a mild Writer's Block, it should pass before the end of the day if so I'll write another chapter, if it doesn't I'll get back as soon as possible. Live Long and Prosper…**

**-LuvTheEars2232 **


	2. Chapter 2

Mandatory

Ch.2

**I'm not a professional writer and some of the personalities may be a little off, so I thought I'd warn you ahead of time. Also it's gonna get pretty angsty. Peace and Long Life…**

He had to leave for alpha shift, and Nyota was still asleep. He quietly got out of bed, and went through his normal daily routine exceedingly silent so he wouldn't wake her. Before leaving toward the bridge, Spock looked back into their sleeping quarters as Nyota lay peacefully sleeping. She was, and to Spock, will **always** be beautiful, and the fact that she was rounded with the growth of his children only added to the factor. He had this odd feeling when he looked at her, of course he had always had an odd feeling when he looked at her, but this was a different one. As illogical as it might seem, it was a feeling of somewhat trepidation. He turned and headed for the bridge, a feeling such as this was completely illogical, but disconcerting none the less.

It was a rather quiet day on the bridge. They were in a Klingon sector of space which was worry some at first, but they had been there 3 whole days, and oddly enough they had yet to witness anything out of the ordinary. It should have been alarming, but Spock found it somewhat peaceful. Taking advantage of the under use of his thoughts, they began to slowly drift back to Nyota.

Her smile, her laugh, the way she always traced the outline of his ear after they kissed. How she always brought out the more human side of him, how her eyes would light up at mentioning their children that she carried at the present. He had to admit that the thought of their children was indeed very amorous, but he had learned the hard way not to rely entirely on the positive.

She has become impregnated twice before in the time that they had been bonded. She carried the first, a boy for 2 months. It was a devastating experience for Spock; it hurt him deeply, like the pain of the destruction of Vulcan and the death of his mother, multiplied by ten. He could not then nor now, explain how it felt to look upon the small face of his son, an infant who was dead before he even got a chance to know him.

Now too long after grieving the loss of their son, they tried to salve the horrible memory with attempting to procreate yet again. The second had been a girl lasting less than the first, and it had made Nyota remarkably weaker than acceptable. After the death of their daughter, Spock didn't want to try again; he didn't want to see the pain on his Nyota's face, he didn't want to see the blood, or feel the tiny light of the new life being ripped from him again. He couldn't do it, not again. Later, almost a year so, they had found out that yet again, Nyota was pregnant, with twins, a boy and a girl. Within the first two minutes of obtaining the new information, he was only painfully reminded of the negatives of her pregnancies. Slowly but surely he began to warm up to the possible outcome.

This was a rare gift indeed; twins were such a rarity to Vulcans, that it dawned on him that maybe this was a compromise of some sort, that maybe the twins were given back in exchange for the first two lost, possibly that the miscarriages had happened to insure that Spock and Nyota understood the true gift of the children.

Nyota was terrified at first, as though every day over the two month mark was taken and not given, only after the near end of the third month did her worry begin to reside. She was always paranoid, but never as much as he did…

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from an unidentified ship." Lt. Rick, Uhura's replacement stated snapping Spock out of his thoughts.

"What is it saying?" The captain questioned.

"I don't know sir, there's too much static."

That was odd, Spock had been monitoring his science station and he had not picked up anything on another ship, and he was usually one of the first to notice.

"Sir even through the static, I believe it's an empty transmission." Lt. Rick's hands were now steadily flying over the communications board in search of any hint of words being said.

Just as Spock was standing to go look over the communications module, the power went down. According to Spock's internal chronometer, it was off for precisely 3.44 seconds, and then slowly flickered back on.

Yet again it was odd, they were receiving transmissions from a ship neither identified nor shown on any detection. After about 3 minutes of worrying over the incident, everything went back to normal. Perhaps it was a malfunction of the equipment that would explain why Spock didn't receive necessary information.

"Spock, what just happened? The captain questioned taking his seat, and turning around to look at his First Officer.

"To which incident are you referring Captain?" Spock asked sitting back at his Science Station.

"Does it matter! We're in a Klingon sector of space receiving random transmissions of a ship we can't even see! What just happened, I need any information that you can spare." Before Spock had a chance to respond to his captain's inquiry, he was interrupted by the irritating trill of the Red Alert alarm. With an exasperated sigh Kirk threw his arms into the air.

"What now!" he questioned walking over the 's station.

"Sir, we have readings of an intruder on board. I'm not exactly sure how they boarded unnoticed, but they did-" Rick stopped mid sentence, just as the alert sounded off, his hands flying over the communications board, trying to get information on the alert.

Kirk and Spock were both intending on getting the ship examined at the next space station docking. "We have no casualties, no injuries, and no sightings of an intruder. Now, we're receiving a video message from the same unidentified origin."

"Play message." Kirk replied on impulse.

"Affirmative."

Spock and Kirk both turned in unison to the main view screen, just as the image wavered into a clear vision. A Klingon in what Spock had presumed to be a Captain's uniform, practically glared at the screen. The Klingon's eyes then briefly scanned the bridge in search for something.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, come forward." He ordered in standard, with a thick almost misunderstanding and rough accent. Kirk, taking his eyes off of the Klingon, walked in a very professional manner to the center of the view screen.

"You are the Captain aboard this ship? This will be easier than expected; you humans look even weaker than you are. I am Devok, I command this vessel. As you are the Captain, I am here to inform you of my presence in yours." Unabashed by the Klingon, Kirk's curiosity was piqued he just stood and stared at Devok, as it was the returned.

"What do you want; I see nothing wrong on my ship that has negatively affected you."

"You will surrender your ship to me, for it is the flagship of the federation, and with it we will begin our rise into power. You have a choice to surrender easy, or you will pay with the price of the life of one of your own."

"I will not be giving you my ship, for any reasons. We have equipment to insure that you do board this ship, and do not harm any member aboard it." Kirk almost laughed at how easily Devok expected him to give up the Enterprise.

"You have acted foolishly, for you did not even question whether or not we already have the someone to pay for your incompetence in our possession. Perhaps if you see what we have taken you will change your mind." Just as he stated that, the viewing changed, and the person on the view screen made everyone on the bridge aside from Spock, gasp.

He felt as though he had just indured being set on fire, he felt his heart drop from his side, he felt a knot at the pit of his stomach, he felt the wind being knocked out of him, he felt a feeling that he never wishes to feel again. It was a feeling very unbecoming of a Vulcan, yet he found that he didn't care. She had a gash under her right eye, her hair was a tangled mess, and she was severely bruised. He helplessly watched as she struggled to try and escaped out of her confines, refusing to look him in the eye. He felt his knees buckle; she was there because of him, it was his fault that she was now in the hands of monsters that would care less if she died, or if the babies died. He couldn't move, fear glued him to where he was standing. He had to save her, _Nyota._

_TBC…._


End file.
